Feelings - A Deckerstar fanfiction
by dxckerstar
Summary: " You make me... vulnerable." It's the time. Lucifer has to tell Chloe that he is the devil. The fear of her getting scared makes him vulnerable. This story takes place in 3x01


''Should I go now?'' he thought.

It was the first night with his wings again, after quite a while. He had a deja-vu feeling when he tried to hide his wings under his shirt.

But now that he thinks about it,he really missed his wings.

Chloe just called, but he doesn't dare to answer. He is not ready to face her voice, asking him what is going on or maybe why is he heading to her place at 1:36 AM.

Instead of that, he sees a message on the screen, saying:

"I'm here. Just come and we'll talk. What happened?''

'Oh, he chuckled nervously, it looks like the Detective got used to late night visits for silly reasons!'

He headed right to the black Corvette, and he wondered why he needs this car anymore. He can bloody fly now, can he?

''What a great entrace would it make! I would scare the Detective before i even got there in the first place!'

He entered the car and watched the road closely. It was so quiet, almost too quiet for a saturday night in L.A.

He felt the brize rushing through his hair. The full moon ws so bright tonight than it has ever been.

Afer a while, he could see Chloe's house in the distance.

"Bloody hell, I got here faster then intended!" he said, as nervous as a highschooler before an exam.

He really didn't want to show Chloe his true form? Or did he, perhaps? He knew he had to, but he... he just cared about her opiniom more than anything in this world, even if he would never admit it. He would never forgive himself if he would have made her afraid of him. He would think of himself just as he would think about a monster.

 _"Hey Lucifer! What's the rush? Have you found something on the case?''_

He needed one second to process, first of all her messy hair, arranged in a perfect balance making her look like the goddess of beauty and love, Aphrodite. And he did need to think about asking his brother for some rain and maybe make it a moment.

But he really didn't consider thinking about the newest case, that's for sure.

 _''Oh, I certainly did not Detective, I just, I... can I come in a second. It's... important."_

 _'' Yes, of course, but... i mean,let's go-''_

 _''Thanks for the hospitality, i know it's not the proper hour...''_ he said, chuckling.

 _''Oh no, it's okay. I dropped Trixie at a friend tonight and i really couldn't fall asleep.''_

They found themselves sitting in the kitchen table and staring deep into each others eyes.

 _"So, would you want something to drink?''_ Chloe asked, polite as always.

 _''Yes, a Martini please?''_ he said, babbling in his words.

 _'' I'm sorry, i don't drink, but i have some apple juice in the fridge.''_

After she put the juice in the two glasses, she sat down and asked

 _''So, Lucifer, what's going on? Why did you pay me such an urgent visit?''_

It was the great moment.

 _'What are you going to say now,huh?' he thought._

He could feel his voice cracking before even leaving his neck and he had no idea how to begin.

" _I... I know i have been acting very weird lately and I felt like i owe you an explanation_. I simply was afraid to tell you who I really am, because, in truth, I am a monster. _I'm so sorry for hiding this but, I... I dont want to lose you, Chloe." he said, feeling how his spine became ice cold_.

" _Lucifer, she said, quiet as a whisper. If you think that I wouldn't forgive you for your mistakes or flaws,or if you think that I dont know who you really are by now, you're wrong."_

He had no idea how to continue. It was just like she already said it all.

 _"Well, maybe it's easier if i just show you..."_

His face turned red. Chunks of blood and red flesh hid his beautiful face now. His beautiful brown eyes catched a tint of bloody red.

For a second he regreted that he has shown her his true side. If he would frighten her he could never forgive himself.

' _I am a monster_ ' he thought.

Chloe stared at him, still as a statue.

He was afraid that he scared her for a moment. He let his head down and returned to his human form. The feeling of guilt overwhelmes him.

 _" It's the best i just... go. I'm really sorry._

He felt truly _horrible_.

But Chloe reaches his hand.

 _" It's okay, Lucifer. I'm not scared. I am happy because you trust me enough to tell me. Thank you. "_ she said , having an truly angelic smile.

Lucifer stared at her, surprised and very happy at the same time.

Her caressed her cheek and she kept holding his hand. There was a sign of sparkle in her eyes that made him feel really vulnerable, but not that kind of physical vulnerability, more the kind that deals with his emotions.

He suddenly had this wish to be very close to the woman in front of him. Very carefully he reduced the distance between their faces, just in case she would shy away from him, and brought their lips together like they always belonged to. And it felt like firework, like little explosions all over his skin, traces of fire where ever her hands touched him. She intensified the kiss a little more, making him weak, just before she loosened the

touch of their lips.

It was his _moment_.

He opened his wings. They were so majestic and... angelic. They were enormous, big enough to cover both of them. Chloe didn't notice them until he hugged her back, covering her with his white feathers. She felt untouchable for a moment and she finally felt safe again.

She smiled again. He smiled too.

And, suddenly, everything was peaceful again.


End file.
